


Chosen Son

by Bellflower



Series: 100prompts dailies and table fills [4]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: This was the only physical feature he'd really shared with his mother, and every time his indulged in the habit (that he so often tried to deny) he remembered her.For the 100prompts dreamwidth community, specifically prompt 24 on my challenge table: 'scowl.'





	Chosen Son

“ _Chosen One_.'

She'd always whispered it sweetly to him when he was young, his mother. When there were barely more than a handful of years to his name he'd found it confusing but then had grown into it, preening and proud beneath her careful gaze, and thrown himself into his studies so he could prove her right. Tutors had been surprised by just how capable he was and she'd declared him their better, barely worthy to call themselves his teachers, but had smiled when she said it.

To her it was a genuine compliment, as if being 'barely' worth of her son was some grand thing. Zhong Hui remembered the soft brown of her eyes, the small mole on her cheek and the sway of her long, beautiful locks; they had turned wavy at the ends, almost curly. He absent-mindedly twisted a lock of his own hair between his fingers and scowled visibly at the irritant who had pointed the habit out.

This was the only physical feature he'd really shared with his mother, and every time his indulged in the habit (that he so often tried to deny) he remembered her.

“ _My dearest Chosen One... take your birthright and make me proud _.”__

__One day soon Zhong Hui would write his name into the scrolls of history... and alongside it would be hers. The mother who had left him young, made Empress by the son who'd proven her wisdom to the world._ _


End file.
